The present invention arose from a need observed by the present Applicant for keeping sauces and condiments warm, particularly while remaining dishes of a meal are being prepared. It is also desirable to maintain warm to hot temperatures of foodstuffs, particularly liquids during a meal.
Liquid warmers presently on the market typically include electrical resistance heaters operated at low wattage, and are not capable of warming a liquid that was not already warm when placed in the warmer. Even when such warmers are filled with pre-warmed liquids, the fluid temperature will not be elevated beyond a "warm" state, say between approximately 110.degree. and 140.degree. F. Such temperatures are often inadequate, especially for sauces and gravies.
Of course conventional cooking appliances may be operated to heat fluids to many different consistent temperatures. However, such appliances are usually needed for cooking processes during meal preparation. A sauce or gravy is often set aside while other meal courses are prepared, and by the time the meal is complete, the sauce or gravy is cold and requires reheating.
Even adjustable stove burners set at "simmer" heat settings will cause a sauce to bubble and splatter, creating a stovetop mess. Further, a pan left without stirring at such a setting will often result in the gravy or sauce burning and sticking to the pan.
The present warmer presents a solution to the above problems and has as a first objective, a device that will both warm and keep contents warm without burning or scorching.
Another objective is to provide such a device that will keep contents hot for extended lengths of time.
The above and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred mode of carrying out the present invention.